


Kazuichi is the Boys' Designated Slut (And He Likes It)

by MousePad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Consensual Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kaz is into it all though don't worry, M/M, Orgy, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Unsafe Sex, afab language, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MousePad/pseuds/MousePad
Summary: The boys decide to pick someone to be their designated "stress reliever" after being trapped on the island for a few weeks. Kaz draws the short straw, but it turns out to be a good thing.
Relationships: All the guys at least, Hanamura Teruteru/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Everyone, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 44
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Kaz getting fucked cus horny.  
> Feminine terms used for Kaz's downstairs region.

The second Nagito pulled out of Kazuichi, Hajime thrust his own cock into is dripping wet cunt. Kazuichi moaned out, he couldn’t tell if the fluid dripping down his legs was his own cum or Nagito’s, hell, it could be Byakuya’s from earlier, he had no way of knowing. He didn’t really care, he just wanted more.

\-----

He had been hesitant at first, when Teruteru had suggested they pick someone to help them all “relieve some stress” from time to time. They had been stuck on the island for weeks, and they were all starting to feel… pretty pent up.

The girls had done something similar, Akane and Sonia had offered their _services_ to the other ladies if they were feeling particularly horny, and all the girls’ moods had definitely improved since then.

Unfortunately, it meant they were even less interested in getting down and dirty with the boys, no longer willing to lower their standards purely out of horniness.

Kazuichi had actually tried to get in on it, pointing out that he had a pussy too, but Sonia and Akane had refused, stating that they were only interested in women. It was actually kind of nice to hear, but at the same time it was pretty frustrating.

Then Teruteru had suggested one of the guys offer their services in the same way, and while all the guys had agreed it would be good, no one actually volunteered. So Nagito brought out the straws.

When Kazuichi drew the short straw he tried to protest, he said it wasn’t fair and that they were picking on him cus they just wanted pussy. Nagito pointed out it had been completely random, the only factor was luck, and Kazuichi had glared at him. Hajime had reminded them that Kazuichi couldn’t get pregnant anymore before he could even try to use it as a defense.

Nekomaru had actually stood up for him, saying he’d defend him if he really didn’t want to do it, and the rest of the guys had agreed that they wouldn’t actually force anyone. Kazuichi felt stupid, but after calming down and looking around at the other guys, he started getting turned on knowing he could choose to let them all fuck him.

He agreed to give it a try.

It had been 4 weeks, and he hadn’t regretted it for a second.

\-----

He was on his hands and knees and Hajime was pounding into him, they had all learned pretty quickly that Kazuichi liked it rough.

“You’re such a fucking slut, you take cock like you were born for it. Ultimate Mechanic? More like Ultimate cock sleeve.” Kazuichi moaned at Hajime’s words.

They had also figured out he loved being degraded.

Suddenly there was a rough hand in his hair and his head was being pulled up. He looked up at Fuyuhiko’s hard dick and opened his mouth on instinct. Fuyuhiko immediately began fucking his throat as Hajime reached down to jack his clit, and then Kazuichi was cumming between them. Neither of them slowed down. Kazuichi’s cunt squeezed and pulsed around Hajime’s cock and it was too much for him to take. Hajime pounded into him as hard as he could a few times before lifting his hips up to get as deep as possible and filling him with hot cum.

Kazuichi was in heaven. He savored the feeling of a fresh load inside him as he chocked on Fuyuhiko’s cock. Fuyuhiko was by far the roughest of them all, he always was, and he knew Kazuichi loved it. He held his head still as he pounded into his mouth, never stopping or even slowing down to let Kazuichi breathe.

Kazuichi was faintly aware of a tongue entering him, but he was too focused on watching Fuyuhiko’s face as he came down his throat and called him a cum slut. He was right, and Kazuichi as writhing from it.

Fuyuhiko pulled out of his mouth and promptly left the cabin, never one to stick around and watch the way most of the other guys did. Kazuichi fell forward now that there wasn’t a cock to hold him up, exposing his pussy further to whoever was currently eating him out.

He felt the cool metal of a togue piercing teasing his clit and whimpered. Gundham then.

Kazuichi loved getting fucked by Gundham. His cock was huge, not giant like Nekomaru’s, which generally required one of the other boys stretching Kazuichi out with their fist for him to take, but just so perfectly thick and long. If he had to pick just one cock to fuck him for the rest of his life, it would be Gundham’s.

Unfortunately, Gundham wasn’t currently burying his cock in his pussy.

He felt Gundham dip his tongue into his well used pussy, licking the other boys’ cum out of him and drinking it down. Kazuichi was pretty sure Gundham was almost as big of a slut as he was, pretty sure if Gundham didn’t love his cunt so much he would have volunteered to take Kazuichi’s place by now.

Apparently satisfied with how much cum he had been able slurp down while eating Kazuichi’s pussy, Gundham moved down to suck on his clit. Kazuichi screamed at the feeling, Gundham rubbed his tongue piercing against his most sensitive spot while he sucked, and Kazuichi was about to cum again when he pulled away.

“Please fuck me, please, I need your cock, need your cum.” Kazuichi arched his back higher, presenting himself to Gundham the way he knew he liked.

“You wish me to breed you, whore?”

“Yes Gundham! Please!”

“Then I will fill you with my seed.” Gundham thrust in all at once, Kazuichi taking him easily thanks to the three other cocks that had fucked him that day. Gundham held him down with a hand on his neck and began pounding into him ruthlessly, animalistically. Gundham’s cock always made him feel like a dog in heat, and Gundham always fucked him like one too.

“Beg for it whore! Beg for my seed!”

“Please Gundham! Cum inside me! Fill me up and just fucking breed me like the slut I am!”

Gundham yanked him up by his hair, bit his shoulder and reached down to pinch his clit.

“Say it again.” Gundham’s thrusts were losing their rhythm as he pounded his cock into Kazuichi as deep as he could. Kazuichi knew his kinks and knew exactly what Gundham wanted him to say.

“Breed me! Please breed me again and again till I’m so full of your cum I look pregnant! Please Gundham, I need your cum inside me!”

Gundham jerked against him and the feeling of his cum filling his pussy pushed Kazuichi over the edge as well. He shook and moaned as Gundham emptied inside him.

When Gundham pulled out Kazuichi collapsed, exhausted. He was about to pass out and the men standing around him knew it to. Hajime knelt in front of him, a question in his eyes.

“Go for it.”

He passed out almost as soon as the words left his lips, giving his friends permission to fuck his unconscious body until he woke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny comments only >:] jk but they are more than welcome lol  
> or just talk to me about slutty Kazuichi cus <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kaz fucking

It barely took anything to get him hot anymore. One of the guys just had to pull his hair, or touch his hip, or just give him a fucking _look_ and he’d be wet and ready for a cock in seconds.

It was super convenient for when one of the guys couldn’t wait and just decided to fuck him during a meal, like Fuyuhiko was currently doing.

He had just come up behind Kazuichi and pushed his face down into the table, barely missing the plate in front of him, before lifting his hips and cutting a hole in Kazuichi’s jumpsuit to expose his pussy. Underwear wasn’t an issue, he’d stopped bothering with it weeks ago, unless one of the guys asked him to wear a special pair.

Fuyuhiko shoved two fingers into him before laughing. “Already fuckin’ wet, bitch? And here I was, willing to prep you for it too. But if you’re gonna be such a fuckin’ slut then-” He pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his cock, thrusting in to the hilt in one go- “guess I should just give you want you want now, huh?”

Kazuichi moaned out as Fuyuhiko started pounding into him in front of all their classmates. It was far from the first time it had happened, but the shame of being fucked in front of the girls always made him blush, even if most of them didn’t care. Mahiru and Hiyoko got up and left with annoyed huffs, while Ibuki just laughed and went back to her conversation with Mikan, who was blushing and pretending not to stare. Peko and Chiaki were out somewhere; Fuyuhiko never fucked him in front of Peko

Sonia watched openly and Akane disappeared under the table to eat the princess out while she watched Kazuichi get railed. Kazuichi moaned louder, being fucked by a dude while the girl he used to like got off to it really fucking turned him on. He might not have any interest in her now that he wasn’t so damn sexually frustrated, put the situation was still hot.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of lips closing around his clit and sucking. He couldn’t see who had crawled under the table and ripped a bigger hole in his jumpsuit, but the talented tongue that started licking him from where Fuyuhiko’s dick was disappearing into him back up to his clit told him it was probably Teruteru. The man was skilled at cooking and eating.

He tightened around Fuyuhiko’s cock as Teruteru sucked on his clit again, and Fuyuhiko responded by laughing and fucking into him harder. He yanked his head back by his hair and wrapped his free hand round his throat, squeezing tight. “You fucking slut, getting off in public like this! Bet you fuckin’ love it huh? Getting your pussy pounded out where everyone can see what a little bitch you are. Beg for my cum bitch, Show your precious Sonia what a filthy cum dumpster you are.”

“F-Fuyu! Please! Please give me your cum! I’m just a filthy slut! I’ll do anything you want as long as you cum inside me!”

“No.”

Fuyuhiko pulled out and came onto Kazuichi’s dripping pussy and thighs while he whined at the loss. Fuyuhiko just laughed and slapped his ass before leaving.

Ever the gentleman, Teruteru began to fuck Kazuichi with two of his fingers as he continued to feast on his cunt, curling them and hammering into just the right spot. He looked up at Sonia who was still staring at him, looking like she was getting close herself.

“Whore.” The single word from her sent him over the edge, cumming on Teruteru’s fingers as he sucked his clit for all he was worth. When he was done Teruteru used the hand that was now covered in Kazuichi’s cum to jack himself off.

“Get on the table sweetcheeks, and I’ll give ya what you’ve been missing.”

Kazuichi obediently got up and laid face up on the table with his knees bent and thighs spread. Teruteru stood between his legs, still stroking his cock and using Kazuichi’s cum as lube. Kazuichi was scared he wasn’t going to cum inside him either.

Teruteru eyed Kazuichi’s abused cunt as he stroked his dick faster, watching the way it pulsed as if inviting him in. Finally he gave in and pushed his cock inside of Kazuichi, thrusting only a few times before fulfilling his promise and filling Kazuichi with his hot cum. Kazuichi begged him to keep filling him, but he only had so much to give.

Lucky for Kazuichi there was a whole room of men ready to give him as much cum as he could handle. As Teruteru pulled out, he was immediately replaced Byakuya and his thick cock. Kazuichi cried out and let his head fall over the edge of the table, only to have his mouth filled with Nekomarus’s cock. They must have been getting off while watching Kazuichi get fucked already, because, much like Teruteru, they only thrust a few times before pumping him full of their seed.

The second Nekomaru pulled out of his mouth he made sure to thank them for it.

He only had a moment before his mouth was filled with another cock and he felt someone’s lubed up finger slide into his ass. He had started carrying lube with him and everyone knew exactly what pocket it was in.

He wanted to be as easy to use as possible for all the guys.

\-----

His jumpsuit was ruined, torn to shreds.

He had lost count, but he was pretty sure everyone of the guys had fucked him on the table at least once that morning. Hajime was definitely on at least his second round, taking his time as he thrust his cock into Kazuichi’s ass, but it probably didn’t count since he wasn’t on the table anymore. Hajime had lifted him up from behind and spread his legs wide so Nagito could take his cunt at the same time. They fucked into him in tandem, filling his used holes with their cocks as he cried out for more.

Stuck or not, Kazuichi was really coming to enjoy his Island vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Googling* "Non-creepy way to tell your readers you want to know if they got turned on/got off??? Just out of curiosity??????"(18+ only!!)  
> *cough* Anyways...  
> I think I'll just come back to this every now and then when I'm in the mood for some good ol' Kaz fucking, but no promises lol
> 
> Edit: Hey alot of life stuff going on right now sorry about not updating (not bad stuff, just super busy). Don't know when I'll get back to this but I still plan to once I have time again, so till then ✌


End file.
